I saw my future in you
by elijahsavedme
Summary: My first "real" AU story. I need to tell you that even if it looks like the main couple would be Elena/Elijah, it's not. If you know me (or look at my other stories) you know that I am all for Kalijah. I don't yet know what's about to happen, all I do know is that Elijah is this mystery to them and they need to know him & Kol is alive and living with Elijah. Hope you enjoy! ;)
1. Meeting The Original

_She was my best friend and my twin sister. We had always shared everything together, that was about to change. It started when she met a man, yes my sister met him first but that didn't mean I had to let her have him._

_That man was about to shake the bond between me and my little sister, he wasn't just any man, he was Elijah Mikaelson. Everybody in this town knew of him, even the humans like me and my sister. Everybody knew he was a vampire, we had heard stories, but we never believed them until he walked into our lives and we'd never be the same again__._

Elena was walking home when she suddenly had a feeling like someone was watching her, that made her stop and look around, she saw nothing but that's how most people in Mystic Falls got killed. "Hello?", her voice was a little weak and then she felt a cold freeze right behind her, quickly she turned around. She startled when she saw the man that had appeared out of nowhere.

There he was standing, mister tall, dark and dangerous. Somehow Elena knew he was dangerous even before he actually said anything. "Excuse me, Tatia?", the man said and Elena raised her brows, he thought she was someone else. "Sorry, no. I'm Elena", she said smiling, the man was studying her face and it made Elena blush.

"Forgive me.. You remind me of someone I used to know", he smiled back at Elena. "My name is Elijah.", he took a little break. "Elijah?", Elena had only heard that name once, and all the stories about the powerful original vampire came at her mind the instant second she heard his name. "You wouldn't happen to be _that_ Elijah?", she took a little break and he lifted his brows. "As in _Elijah Mikaelson_?", Elena finally finished and there was the biggest smile on Elijah's face. "Oh, you've heard of me. That's interesting", his voice was full of laughter.

Elena's eyes widened as she kept looking at him. "I've heard stories. I never thought that...", she couldn't finish the sentence. "That I'd be real?", he slightly nodded. "I know, I get that a lot, it's fine." , he said and Elena smiled at him. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to stay there and talk to him but she had to get home to her sister before it got too late and dark. It wasn't safe to move on the streets at night.

Elijah was just about to say something but then he heard his brother near, his head turned to that direction. "You should go home, it's late.", Elijah said and waited Elena to turn so he could vanish to the night and take his brother away from the girl. He didn't want her to die just because his little brother was hungry.  
"All right, Kol. Get your snack, I'll wait here.", he said to his brother when they got far enough from the place he had met Elena, a girl that looked exactly like Tatia, the woman Elijah had once loved. "Are you gonna tell Nik?", Kol said before he left to find that snack he so desperately needed, Elijah had freed him from his coffin just a few days before that. "If he were here, I probably would but he is in New York so why should I?", Elijah said and waited. It didn't take long when he smelled blood near and soon after that Kol returned to him, he was covered in blood. "You know you don't have to make a mess like that?", Elijah said laughing a little. Kol nodded. "Of course I do, I just find it fun.", he smirked and then they moved their way back to the hotel where Elijah had had their things moved from New York.  
Kol and Niklaus didn't get along almost at all and Elijah needed some time with his youngest living brother, or maybe he just had enough of fighting with Niklaus and Rebekah who both stayed in New York when Elijah took Kol with him in Mystic Falls.

Elena was walking home, thinking of Elijah with every step she took, he was gorgeous, and that wasn't ever mentioned in those stories she. She had also heard of his siblings too but not so much because Elijah was the one to visit Mystic Falls to cause trouble the most.  
The door opened fast before she got her keys out. "Where the hell have you been!?", her sister, Katherine was angry, she had been worried about Elena and that wasn't the only reason why she was mad at her. "I'm sorry, I was just walking and I..", she didn't know how to tell her about Elijah, would she believe her?  
"You what?", Katherine pulled her sister inside and closed the door. "Damon is crying all the time and I don't do well with babies, you know that so why would you leave me alone with that annoying piece of…", she stopped when Elena looked at her, warning her not to continue. "So what.. I hate babies. Even if they are related", Katherine muttered and walked out of the room. Elena couldn't help but chuckle, she had always loved how clear Katherine was about what she wanted and what not.  
Damon was their little brother, only 3 years old and constantly missing their parents even if they were just away for the weekend like this time. Elena and Katherine also had a 14-year old brother Jeremy and their oldest brother was Stefan, but he was 21 and didn't live with them anymore. Actually Stefan had moved to New York when he was 19, mostly just to get away from the family, he didn't feel like he fit in the Pierce family. 

Elena walked to the living room and moved her attention to baby Damon who was crying, she got him to sleep and then she asked Katherine to come to the kitchen with her. "What?", Katherine snapped at her, Elena smiled. "I met someone.", she said and the look on Katherine's eyes changed from anger to curiosity. "Tell me everything.", she said and turned on the sofa so she could see her twin better. "You know him too, sort of.", Elena started and Katherine lift her brows. "That doesn't sound good?", she was worried that Elena was talking about her ex-boyfriend Mason, he was a total jerk. "Oh, you haven't met him. But you know of him. We've heard stories.", Katherine frowned, she couldn't get into her head what Elena was talking about. Elena rolled her eyes. "It's Elijah. You know, from the original vampires granddad told us about.", when Elena said that Katherine looked at her with a shock in her eyes and then she burst out of laughing. "Elena, please! Those are only stories, horror stories for god's sake! Come on. How is he Elijah Mikaelson?", Katherine said it with a mocking in her voice, she was still laughing, Elena didn't like her reaction but she should have known that Katherine wouldn't believe her.  
"Shut it! I know it because when he told me his name is Elijah I asked if he was Mikaelson and he said _yes_. And like in all of the stories, he moved like he was never there in the begin with.", Elena moved away from Katherine, she had upset her and Elena didn't really understand why that had happened. Katherine moved closer to her sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but it does sound kind of ridiculous that you've met a man we've only heard of granddad's stories. Didn't you always say that he was out of his mind, talking about vampires and all that shit?", Katherine stood up and looked at Elena who just silently nodded. "That was before I met him.", she said lifting her head a little to look at Katherine. "He was gorgeous.", she said and that made Katherine laugh. "Oh, now I see why you're so upset.", she smirked and walked to her room, laughing. Elena stayed in the living room until Jeremy came to ask her to make him an evening snack. She sat in the kitchen long after Jeremy had gone to bed. Elena couldn't stop thinking about the evening, she wanted Katherine to believe her and most importantly, she wanted to meet Elijah again.


	2. Believe Her

This is a short chapter, but I wanted to let you know I'm writing it so it's a quick one. Thank you all for your reviews, they always make my day better. So keep them coming :) I'm not sure if it was for this one where I got one review talking about how Kalijah is over, but just so you know; I won't give up on Katherine and Elijah! No matter what happens.  
Hope you like it!

I don't own the characters!

Elijah was trying to read his book but Kol was making it almost impossible. "Don't you think it would be about the time to get our own place?", Elijah finally said as he placed his book on the table. Kol lifted his head and bit his wrist to offer his blood to this girl. "That's what I have been saying for days now.", he grinned at his older brother. "Even I find it somewhat cruel to make them clean their own blood.", he said and then he was compelling the girl to clean up. Elijah shook his head. "If you wouldn't make so much mess, that wouldn't be necessary.", he said and stood up, walking to Kol.

"Why do you need to make a mess?", he asked and Kol stood up. "I've been daggered for too long. Let me enjoy", he said smirking and cleaned up his face. "Fine.", Elijah couldn't help but smile. "I'm going out, you get rid of her for me, please.", Kol smirked and ran out before Elijah could protest. His head turned to the girl. "As always.", he sighed.

"So, tell me again where did you saw this mystery man?", Katherine was getting annoyed, Elena was sipping her coffee and acting really weird. She looked really jumpy. They were at the Grill, Katherine had convinced Elena to skip school, she did that quite a lot and Elena never wanted to follow her but she did it anyway. "What? I'm not telling you.", Elena said and kept eyeing everyone that was close enough to see well. "You can always go back to school, I'm not keeping you here against your will.", Katherine said and stood up. "I can walk you.", she said and waited Elena to agree.

They walked silently back to the school, but just as they were about to step inside, Elena stopped. "Look, Kath. There he is!", she was pointing this man who was talking to Caroline, Elena's friend. They were standing near the wall and Katherine turned to look closely. "Oh..", she said and grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her to the pair.

"Excuse me, mister. My sister here thinks she knows you. Hey, Caroline.", Katherine said when she stopped and let go of Elena's hand. Elena was looking down on her feet, she had noticed that it wasn't Elijah. Caroline looked annoyed. "There's two of you.", the man said, his whole body was full of laughter, if you can say that. "She's my twin. I'm Katherine.", she shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Katherine, I'm Kol.", when he said that, Katherine's smile dropped, it wasn't possible. She had not believed her sister when she had told her about Elijah but now she did. "Oh.", nothing more came out of her mouth. As said, they had heard of all of the Mikaelson's and Kol wasn't exactly a name that you heard a lot.

"I was mistaken, obviously.", Elena muttered and she lifted her head to look at the three people standing near her. "It sounds like you've heard of me.", Kol pointed his words at Katherine. She didn't answer. "I'm sorry for interrupting.", she said and turned on her heels and started to walk back to the school, Elena right behind her.

"Should we have left Caroline with him?", Elena asked silently and she could swear she heard Kol laugh at her when she said that. "It's her problem that she can't resist a pretty face. Not mine.", Katherine said and lead the way to the class they were supposed to be in. "I thought you weren't going to attend today.", Elena whispered when they had sat down. "Whatever.", Katherine said and turned to look away from her sister.

She wouldn't admit it but she had got scared to see Kol. She didn't like the feeling, but now that she knew that it was true, what Elena had told about Elijah. She wanted to meet him too.


	3. Do I know you?

**Another chapter in the same day? What's going on? :'D oh well, I was happy that I got some school work done so I decided to celebrate with some writing. So here you go, hope you like it!**

**English isn't my native language (I was too tired to read it a billion times before posting) and I don't own any of the characters.**

**Oh and I really love Caroline so please forgive me! I just feel like she needs to be like that in my story.**

**Oh and what if I keep them shorter. If I do, you'd get updates more often. Tell me what you think? :)**

Katherine lifted her head when she heard the slightly irritating chuckle of Elena's best friend Caroline. They were at home and Caroline had come to brag about Kol Mikaelson, not that she even knew his name. There was a reason why everyone called her a slut but Katherine had heard that word too when talking about Katherine herself and it really didn't bother her that much.

"So, tell me about it?", Elena asked, not sounding too excited about it. Katherine and Caroline didn't really get a long after Katherine had pretty much stolen her ex-boyfriend Julian from her 2 years ago, when they were 16. So that's why Katherine acted like she wasn't listening, but the truth was she was trying to hear everything she had to say. "You know his name?", Elena asked when Caroline just kept giggling. "Yeah, so do you. Kol", Caroline said sitting down on the sofa next to Elena. "I mean his last name.", Caroline looked at Elena like she was focusing on the wrong things. "No. I didn't ask him.", she kept eyeing Elena weirdly. "Why you ask? You're not going to go all Katherine, are you?", her voice told how much she disliked Elena's sister and that made Katherine smile.

"No! I wouldn't do that.", Elena's eyes moved to Katherine for a second. "_Besides he's not the one I want._", she thought to herself and turned back to Caroline. She nodded. "Good, because he is my next boyfriend.". Caroline said and Katherine almost burst out of laughing, she stopped herself but Caroline noticed. "Does she _need_ to be here?", Caroline gave one of her "I will kill you"-looks to Katherine. "Well I do _live here_, you don't.", Katherine stood up. "But I don't want to hear more of your "new boyfriend", so I'm gonna go", she smirked and it was clear that Caroline was afraid that she'd take him away from her. "Tell me more, Caroline?", Elena said quietly when Katherine and Caroline were staring at each other, almost ready to strangle one another. Katherine moved her way to her room to get her bag before she left Caroline with Elena.

Katherine didn't really have other girlfriends than Elena, and she was her sister. Girls didn't really like Katherine and she was fine with that. She didn't need friends when she had Elena. When Katherine saw her parents walk on the street, she jumped to hide. It would be just her luck to end up babysitting Damon and Jeremy who was always playing some videogame. She waited them to be gone before she stepped to the sidewalk and literally collided with someone.

"I'm sorry", the man said and Katherine smiled at that, she liked the sound of his voice. "It's fine. It was probably my fault.", she smirked and turned to look at him. Right when she saw him she started biting her lip. "Oh, hello, it's you.", the man said, smiling a very captivating smile. "What? Do we know each other? I'm sure I'd remember you if we did.", Katherine said and smiled very widely. He looked confused for a moment. "I'm Elijah, we met the other night.", he said and Katherine was left speechless.

"Elijah.. as in..?", she finally said after being silent for few minutes. "Yes. Elijah Mikaelson. You're Elena, right?", his voice was full of doubt. Katherine felt so much excitement in her whole body she didn't know how to respond so she shook her head. "No?", Elijah said it with such curiosity in his voice that Katherine wanted to grab him to one long hug and kiss him all over. Sure it was a weird but she didn't care.

"Then who are you, my fair lady?", Elijah said and he lifted his brows like he'd been surprised to hear himself say that. Katherine felt like she was blushing and she just stood there staring at him. "I'm Katherine Pierce.", there was a moment of silence when they were gazing to each other's eyes like they'd meant to be together. Katherine opened her mouth and she almost blurted something out that she didn't want to say even though she felt like it was already there. She felt like she was in love with a man she had just met. "You're vampire, right?", she said instead and moved her eyes away from his.

Elijah wanted to take this young woman to his arms and never let go, it was weird feeling but he needed her. "Oh.. Yes, that I am.", he said it like it wasn't a big deal. It was weird to someone just ask that so openly. Katherine nodded. "I have heard of you. Actually now I understand why you thought you knew me. Well it is pretty obvious since you said her name.", Katherine took a little break. "Elena is my twin sister.", and after that It made a lot more sense. Though Elijah wasn't sure if they were doppelgängers both or not, it didn't matter.

"Yes, I met her.", he said, smiling. Even though they looked exactly the same, there still were major differences. Katherine's hair was curly and it looked more alive than Elena's hair did. Her eyes looked deeper and her smile made Elijah smile even harder. Her personality shined through her even though Elijah didn't know Katherine. She was a totally different person than her sister was and completely different than Tatia had been. Elijah didn't even see Tatia in her like he had seen in Elena.


End file.
